Amor virtuales
by several 7authors
Summary: La persona que amas puede estar de su lado? Pero si ella no se extiende del maldito celular, las cosas se complican. Cuando Ken se da cuenta de él decide acercarse a su mejor amiga creando una cuenta falsa en el Tinder para estar más cerca de ella. ¿Qué conflictos amorosos puede generar?


Hola, soy Fluttershy77 y soy la autora responsable de esa trama, como ese no es mi idioma de origen, muchos errores pueden aparecer, así que me disculpas, espero que puedan disfrutar. Saludos desde Brasil Original Spirit Fanfics

Sinopsis

(ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN)

La persona que amas puede estar de su lado? Pero si ella no se extiende del maldito celular, las cosas se complican. Cuando Ken se da cuenta de él decide acercarse a su mejor amiga creando una cuenta falsa en el Tinder para estar más cerca de ella. ¿Qué conflictos amorosos puede generar?

Capítulo único

Es verdad que en el mundo moderno la gente está más conectada en línea que personalmente. No era común que sólo, Ichijouji Ken, que nunca tuvo gusto de contactos físicos o ser notado, debido a su pasado como una celebridad, estaba aburrido con esa conclusión. Porque él estaba muy frustrado, irritado, internamente blasfemando ... ¿por qué?

Hace tiempo que ya había percibido que entre todos los amigos Inoue Miyako e Izumi Koushiro eran los más apasionados por tecnología, bien él hasta tenía sus predilecciones en dadas áreas de la programación, pero no era tan "adicto" como los amigos. Sin embargo, ¿cuál es el motivo real de que está irritando tanto?

No era Izumi, ese estaba enfocado demasiado en entrar en una buena facultad y casi no se veía, pero "ella" sí la chica de los cabellos lilas, que con el tiempo se oscurecieron volviéndose más a púrpura, sí, pues era ella el X de la cuestión.

Ken vivía en Tamachi, a veces se quedaba semanas sin poder encontrarse con los amigos y cuando lo hacía ... oras! Cuando finalmente podían conversar y disfrutar de un día juntos, allí estaba la chica escribiendo frenéticamente en aquel maldito celular y riendo con lo que leía. ¿Como puede? Ella que hace tiempo hacía de todo para tirar conversación con ella, haciéndole reír de bromas sobre química, física y matemática, chistes sobre informática. ¿Qué de mal le había hecho a ella para ser descuidado por un aparato sin vida?

Él estaba furioso, sintiendo un Kaiser dentro de sí, podría romper ese objeto, se imaginó tomando lo mismo de su mano jugando al suelo y zapateando sobre el mismo, pero fue despertado por las voces agudas de los Digimons cantando al karaoke, entonces sólo le dio un largo suspiro lastimado.

Punto De Vista Ken

\- apuesto a que es tan virtual de citas nueva aplicación. - Daisuke habla cerca de mi oído y me asusta cuando me doy cuenta que él estaba atento a mis reacciones.

\- No sea de mi cuenta. -responde tratando de pasar convicción en las palabras, pero noto en su forma de reír que no lo engañe.

Las cosas se ponen peores cuando se inclina y estira el brazo alcanzado el aparato.

\- ¿Qué puede ser más importante de lo que está en mi ilustre presencia? - toma el celular de la mano de ella y la misma se levanta indignada.

\- Motomiya Daisuke, eso es personal, devuélveme ahora! - ordenó ferozmente, pero no pareció meter miedo en el pelirrojo.

\- Hm ... Personal, significa que tiene un macho involucrado? Ah, magricela la señorita no es fácil.- cantarola llevando bolsadas de una Miyako hasta el punto de alcanzar la luz de la digievación.

\- No tiene ningún macho.- ella responde entre los dientes aún tratando de alcanzar el aparato, él sobre sobre el sofá y pasa detrás de mí y ella viene a mi frente estirándose ni dándose cuenta de dejar los senos rentes a mi cara, el cual siento arder y bajo en el mismo instante.

\- Miyako-san, por favor. - apelo para que ella se dé cuenta, pero su foco en batir en el Daisuke es mayor, de forma que me siento acuñado entre los dos. - Miyako-san, eso no es ...

\- No es lo que, Ken-kun? - vuelve una mirada severa para mí. - Él tomó mi celular, eso es muy personal.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que te estoy aplastando con los ... - No pude decir, pero ella entendió saltando hacia atrás y dando un grito escandaloso.

\- Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - puso las manos cruzadas sobre los senos, me sentía "el tarado", pero no tuve culpa alguna.

En la mesa frente a nosotros Hikari y Takeru lloraban de tanto reír y Iori había salido para traer más bocados, acabó por abrir la puerta justo en la escena en que Miyako saltó hacia atrás gritando y cubriendo los senos y con certeza yo estaba muy rojo.

\- Pero al final ... - el más joven comenzó tranquilo. - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Ay, ay yo no aguanto, me dio ganas de hacer pis, voy al baño. - Hikari se pronunció ronca de tanto reír. - ¿Quieres ir a Tailmon?

\- No Hikari-chan, estoy bien. - respondió atacando los bocados, logos los Digimons abandonaron el micrófono y atacaron, menos Wormmon que me miró y Hawkmon a Miyako.

\- ¿Por qué tienes cara roja, Ken-chan? - Wormmon me preguntó.

\- ¿Y por qué estás con cara roja y cubriendo los senos, que ya están cubiertos por la blusa y el sujetador? - Hawkmon preguntó a la pareja.

\- Al final, la culpa de todo fue del Daisuke-kun. - Takeru declaró entre risas, llegando a echar la cabeza en la mesa y continuar en su crisis.

\- Takeru-kun? - Patamon dejó de comer preocupado. - Está bien, estás llorando. - preguntó ofreciendo un dulce.

\- Son cosas que suceden cuando Daisuke-kun está cerca. - Hikari vuelve del baño y toma el celular de la amiga de las manos del pelirrojo. - Sabe Daisuke-kun, el celular de una mujer es sagrado ... -la explica, mientras lee el contenido y todos quedamos con gotitas sobre la cabeza. - ¿Amiga como así usted todavía no tiene Tinder?

El silencio reinó y las risas se pararon, Miyako parpadeó algunas veces y respondió en un susurro.

\- No amiga, eso no me combina.

\- Ah, tonterías, está perdiendo la oportunidad de encontrar a su príncipe encantado. - muéstrate sonriente empezando a teclear en el celular de la otra.

\- ¿Es? - Preguntamos todos juntos, hasta los Digimons.

\- Pues es, pero voy a resolver eso ya. Hm, esta imagen que es hermoso, va a ser misma, la altura, el peso, la comida favorita, nombre de su mascota, libro favorito, etc ...

\- Hikari-chan, tienes esta aplicación? - Daisuke desciende del sofá preguntando interesado.

\- Obvio que tengo. ¿No? - la normalidad con que la castaña habla sorprende a todos, Yagami es como yo siempre pareció luchar contra timidez, pero a diferencia de mí pareció tener más éxito.

\- Tinder? - Takeru cantaroló pensativo. - Hm ... Tal vez sea una buena idea, después de todo.

\- Vamos allá personal, si se actualiza, si le gusta da un corazón y conversa con la persona, sólo conversación, no puede ser tan mal.

\- Jun-chan tiene algo parecido y conversa con varios chicos. - V-mon

describe inocentemente.

\- V-mon. - reprende Daisuke, sin mucho éxito.

\- Está listo, miren no es difícil. - la castaña nos muestra animada.

\- Iori-san, su madre también tiene uno de ellos. - Armadimon delata dejando al más joven del grupo muy avergonzado.

\- Armadimon, no comente lo que pasa en la intimidad de nuestra casa. - corrige severo.

\- Lo siento Iori-san. - avergonzado recibe un acento de cabeza de su pareja y vuelve a la mesa de los bocados.

\- Me devuelve eso, amiga. - Miyako finalmente agarra su celular. - Tinder? Tal vez no sea mala idea ...- prácticamente leo sus labios mientras ella guarda el celular en la bolsa.

La cuestión es, yo quería volver a tener la atención de ella, pero ella sólo daba atención a lo que era virtual, siendo así ... Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hice, busqué una foto que mejor me representa, obviamente no era mía , hice el perfil usando casi toda mi información. En el caso de que se trate de una persona,

...

la mañana me desperté con un mensaje durante el día enviaría cosas divertidas internet y pregunté trivia noche, mientras cenaba, ya que era el día, ¿qué lecciones. Cuando me di cuenta yo también le estaba contando todo mi día, aquello era asustadizo íntimo, excepto por el hecho de que ella no sabía que era yo.

En los encuentros que tuvimos enseguida ella siempre se quedaba mirando al celular a la espera de algún mensaje "mío" para mantener el disfraz a veces yo iba al baño y mandaba algunas frases. Después la vía comentando animadamente sobre nuestra relación con Hikari, que la apoyaba.

La verdad es que incluso teniendo a Wormmon y mis padres me sentía vacío, algo faltaba, de cierto, antes yo no tenía idea, pero ese intercambio de mensajes boba todos los días, saber el día de ella, nombres de profesores preferidos, comentarios malvados sobre colegas que la irritan.

Realmente estábamos tan cerca, tan cerca ... Eso me estaba haciendo tan bien, pero ella quería más, obvio, como yo podría ser tan demasiado, esa hora llegaría, ella quería conocer al chico de la foto, que por cierto no era yo.

¿Qué hacer? Ella empezó con las cobranzas para encuentros, sin salida empecé a demorar para responder, era difícil, me dolía el pecho, quería teclear con ella, recibir emoticonos de sonrisas, pero empecé a recibir de cariño de sueño, aburrimiento y hasta rabia, pero ella estaba segura, entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

Si parara de vez con el contacto, ella hablaba con otro y eso no podía aceptar. Entonces me di cuenta de que no quería la atención de ella por nada, yo estaba enamorado, perdidamente y esa combinación de palabras nunca tuvo tanto sentido.

Volví a responder normalmente y las cosas parecieron mejor entre nosotros, pero ella insistía que ya era hora de conocerme personalmente. Cierto, y lo que yo le diría a él? Hola Miyako-san, yo soy Ken para quien usted ha contado tantas cosas íntimas de la casa y de la escuela, de todo su día-a día, sus planes para el futuro y hasta sus decepciones amorosas.

¡No! Si lo hago, me va a odiar, para empezar porque fui a hacer algo tan estúpido? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Era un engaño desde el principio, pero mi gana por tener la atención de ella de vuelta no me dejó pensar claramente.

Este problema que yo mismo creé empezó a consumirme de tal forma que hasta mis notas cayeron, mis padres y Wormmon empezaron a preocuparse, pero también yo apenas comía, apenas dormía, estaba tratando de dejar de teclear con ella, pero cada sonido que aquel el aparato me empujaba para ver lo que ella me había enviado, yo estaba adicto a hablar con Miyako siendo otra persona y ahora ya no sabía qué decir siendo yo mismo.

A causa de eso, esa tontería que hice, acabé alejándome de todos, como no me sentía en paz con mi conciencia, no estaba en paz con el mundo y por lo tanto no era buena compañía para nadie. En el siguiente encuentro en grupo Miyako no estaba presente y Hikari era el espejo de la decepción. En el siguiente encuentro en grupo Miyako no estaba presente y el Hikari era el espejo de la decepción.

\- ¿Qué cara de velorio es esa, Hikari-chan? - Motomiya preguntó sin rodeos y todos hicimos un silencio en concordancia.

\- Hice algo horrible y me siento pésima. - Hikari revela inclinándose sobre la mesa demasiado. - Tiene que ver con la Miyako-san no haber venido hoy.

\- Si ustedes pelearon, bueno sepa que eso es normal con Miyako-san, tengo experiencia con ella de larga data, hoy ella grita y mañana ya le sonríe y listo, ella es así ...-tranquiliza Iori, bebiendo el refresco.

\- En realidad es más complicado. ¿Recuerdan que hice perfil Tinder para ella, aquí mismo en esta sala? - Todos asentimos y una culpa silenciosa empezó a herirme por dentro. - Parece que ella había conocido a alguien que se hizo muy especial, con quien intercambiaba mensajes todos los días y compartía muchas cosas que con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más íntimas.

\- Íntimas tipo, foto pelada? - Motomiya habla sin pensar y recibe un golpe en la nuca.

\- Obvio que no. cabeza grande! - la castaña lo reprende, pero continúa el asunto. - Cosas íntimas, quiero decir secretos, sueños, planes, acontecimientos diarios.

\- Pero eso es muy bueno, la humanidad intenta conectarse de todas formas, que bueno que ella encontró a alguien querido así, incluso en línea, era éste el plan, no? - Cuestiona a Takeru sin entender el drama.

\- La cuestión es que el perfil del chico desapareció. Saben, el día de los novios está llegando y Miyako-san propuso encontrarse, pero ahora está desolada con lo que ha habido. Sabes que ella está en la oscuridad, no sabe si fue una broma cruel de alguien, si sucedió algo grave con la persona, mi amiga está pésima llorando mucho y sin ánimo para salir.

\- Miyako confía demasiado en las personas. - concluye Iori. - Espero que esté herido o incluso muerto, pues será más digno que ser alguien que creó una cuenta para jugar con sus sentimientos.

¿Herido o muerto? Él tiene razón, era mejor que yo estuviera así, fui un imbécil en pensar que destruyendo aquella cuenta, los problemas iban a desaparecer. Mientras todos comentan sobre el asunto mi mente entra en colapso y corroído por la culpa y desesperación en saber que Miyako está en casa llorando y sufriendo a causa de mis actitudes infantiles y egoístas.

Me levanto aturdido y dejo la sala de karaoke.

\- Ken-kun, el cuarto de baño está al otro lado. -Oigo a lo lejos la voz de Motomiya, pero estoy enfocado demasiado y sigo adelante.

El día estaba oscuro y frío, la nieve ya empezaba a caer, mis lágrimas empezaban a borrar mi visión. Aquel día que me sentía furioso por no tener la atención de Miyako, ella estaba tan feliz y radiante y yo la quité de ella, tenía que contar, acabar con eso y ella seguramente me odiará, pero tengo que resolver las cosas, redimirme o intentarlo .

La gente pasa de un lado a otro y ni me doy cuenta que el semáforo estaba rojo y trata de atravesar, pero me tiran de vuelta.

\- ¿Quieres morir, cara? - Daisuke me encara serio y al ver mi rostro lo entiende. - Era tú. ¡Mi Kami-sama! ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ...- seco mis lágrimas con la manga de la blusa, me siento tan avergonzado, pero tengo que desahogarme. - Antes, cuando me uní al grupo, ella era todo para mí ser la voluntad, siempre estaba haciendo conversación, a veces incluso me ahogaba, que le moleste, pero fue su manera de darme la atención ...

\- A veces incluso exagera , Miyako es así. - dio una sonrisa complaciente.

\- Y muchas veces me irrité, confieso, era aburrido alguien queriendo saber si comí, y bebí algo, si yo me divertía, acercándose a mí y perdiendo la diversión como si yo necesitaba una niñera, pero poco a poco dejó de hacer eso. Nos quedamos más viejos y me sentí como un juguete que perdió la gracia.

\- Eso no es verdad. Ella quería que te quedas a la voluntad con el grupo y hoy te quedas, ríe con nosotros, a veces hasta peina a los demás con raros chistes, pero lo hace. Pero la gente cambia, tal vez Miyako se dio cuenta de que te estaba sofocando y resolvió dejarte respirar.

\- Pero no quiero respirar.

\- ¿Pero usted no dijo que llegaba a sofocar, molestarle?

\- Sí, porque me acostumbra a ser solo, incluso después de "Kaiser" mi familia trabaja mucho ya veces somos sólo Wormmon y yo hasta tarde y en el colegio nadie quiere cercanía con alguien que fue tanto y hoy es sólo un rostro en la multitud.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Sí, pero yo tengo ustedes, así que está bien ... Y me sentía ahogado, pero cuando ella dejó de darme atención, lentamente me caí en un agujero y me fui hundiendo cada día más. No sé por qué pensé que esa idea de Tinder fuera la luz al final del túnel.

\- ¿Sabías que era una aplicación para las relaciones románticas, no?

\- Yo ... No pensé bien. No era eso lo que quería.

\- ¿No?

\- Al principio no, pero ahora ... Bueno, ni importa más, voy a su casa a contar todo y acabar con eso.

\- Ahora no, a menos que quieras coger a toda la familia, crea que es grande.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer, dejarla triste por una tontería que hice?

\- No, vamos a volver, Wormmon se preocupa por ti, aquí está frío y estamos tumultuando el paso de los peatones.

\- Con la escena que hice creo que todos ya entendieron, ¿no?

\- Pues es, pero relaja no estamos aquí para juzgarte, si quieres contar tu punto de la historia tal vez ayude.

Yo no tenía mucha opción en el momento, era irónico haber creado ese fallo para no exponerse al juicio de Miyako y ahora me sentía en el jurado. Fue tan vergonzoso, pero mis amigos fueron pacientes y comprensivos.

\- Crea el perfil nuevamente y le dice que su celular fue robado, algo así, marca el encuentro para un día antes del día de los novios, escriba después de la escuela en esa confitería que le gusta. Tiempo frío, chocolate caliente, esas cosas le dejan menos agresiva. - la forma en que Hikari habló arrancó risas de todos.

\- ¿Pero va a querer hablar conmigo?

\- Ciertamente, ella necesita saber lo que pasó. - garantiza la castaña.

\- Me siento mucho por haber hecho algo tan estúpido. - me levanto y me disculpo con un cumplimiento formal.

\- Ah pequeña saltamontes, pasar por la adolescencia y no hacer nada estúpido, no es vivir. - Takeru juega y todos reímos, mientras que los Digimons están más concentrados en la comida, menos Wormmon.

\- Entonces, eso es un final feliz, Ken-chan? - Wormmon pregunta animado.

\- Todavía no, amigo. Todavía no ...

La verdad es que no sabía si tenía un final feliz de hecho, dependerá de cómo sería esa reunión.

En esa noche cuando volví a casa creé el perfil nuevamente la mandé el corazón para ella, bien ... Como pensé que podría suceder, ella tardó mucho para aceptar, pensé que ni aceptaría, con mucho costo di la excusa sugerida por Hikari, que funcionó . Sé que eran más mentiras y no era correcto, pero era la manera de concertar todo.

En el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea una persona que no sea de su familia, no se deje en la cama. amigos, ya me bastaba.

La verdad es que yo no esperaba tanto apoyo del grupo, en la fecha marcada me mandaron mensajes deseando suerte y mucho coraje, Takeru, Hikari e incluso Iori, todos me estaban animando a resolver la cuestión con Miyako.

En el día combinado "víspera del día de los novios" terminé mis obligaciones muy temprano y me arregle mucho antes de la hora, lo sé, pero no quería retrasarme. Cuando salgo de la habitación encontré a mis padres en la sala sentados en el sofá de la mano dándome mirando con una expresión divertida.

\- O-O que fue? ¿Hice algo incorrecto? - Bueno yo había hecho, era un hecho, pero no tenía cómo ellos saben o tenía? La verdad es que cuando se hace algo mal su conciencia te clava piezas todo el tiempo. - Por favor, me están asustando.

\- Es que ... - Mi madre se emociona empezando a llorar.- Usted está saliendo para un encuentro romántico. Eso es tan hermoso.

\- Un gran paso en la vida de un hombre, hijo. Tome mi tarjeta de crédito y utilice con sabiduría. - mi padre me ofrece la tarjeta.

\- ¿Espera? Cita romántica, no sé si ...

\- No sea tímido querida, Wormmon nos dijo todo, por lo que se dirigió extraño y notas cayó por cierto espero que esto es mi madre bronquea resolva.- mientras que pone la tarjeta de mi padre en mi bolsillo.

\- Claro ...- es lo único que puedo decir mientras busco a Wormmon con la mirada, lo veo esconder en la barra de las cortinas, le doy una mirada de "conversamos después" - Bueno, no puedo retrasarme. Estoy saliendo.

\- Cumpliendo Miyako-san por nosotros. - Gritan juntos y yo paro mientras calza mis zapatos. ¿ Wormmon necesitaba haber pasado un informe completo?

Y en el caso de que se trate de una de las más importantes de la historia de la humanidad, el Papa Benedicto XVI, pero creo que ella ha madurado y tal vez eso no vaya a suceder.

"Llegué al lugar mucho antes del horario combinado, habíamos hecho un trato de que" yo "llevaría una flor para que fuera fácil el inicio de la comunicación, bien tuvo que ser una falsa, pues el tiempo estaba muy frío. Elegí una lavanda para combinar con el tono de sus cabellos.

Me quedé esperando en un punto estratégico, hasta que llegase. Estaba usando un sobretodo marfil, hasta las rodillas, medias negras gruesas y botas de caña larga y salto bajo, sobre la cabeza una boina negra, la encontré muy bonita y cuando ella pasó sin notar, su perfume dulce quedó como un rastro, aquel perfume que yo ya conocía hace años y tanto se combinaba con ella.

Abrió la puerta del establecimiento y entró, los cristales empañados no me dejaron ver con claridad a partir de ahí. Me llené con un poco más de coraje, eso no sería nada fácil, pero necesario. Respire profundamente y conté hasta diez, entrando finalmente, en el establecimiento.

Era una hermosa confitería estilo vintage, las paredes en un tono desnudo, las mesas redondas de madera, sillas americanas con tapizado en terciopelo rojo, en las paredes fotos de actores antiguos, discos de éxito, las ropas de las mesitas también eran estilo vintage.

Miyako estaba sentada en una de las últimas mesas, digamos que bien escondida, para mi azar el local estaba bien lleno, parece que algunas parejas decidieron adelantar la conmemoración de mañana, yo no sé si el hecho del ambiente está lleno me deja más seguro, pero en fin ... La observé retirando lo sobre todo y colocando sobre la parte de la mesa que apoyaba la pared, junto con su bolso, ella trajaba un vestido de ajedrez rojo y negro de mangas tres cuartos y escote en V, muy discreto.

Daba para ver que estaba nerviosa por la forma con jugaba con los hilos lila de su pelo entre los dedos. Yo ya estaba allí y no tenía vuelta, entonces ... Caminé hasta ella y la saqué de su trance.

\- Buenas noches, Miyako-san.

Ella me miró y abrió los ojos ámbar que parecía confusa.

\- Ah, hola ... Buenas noches, Ken-kun! Que coincidencia. - sonrió corando.

\- En verdad. No sé por dónde empezar. - yo todavía estaba de pie. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Bueno, tal vez podamos conversar otro momento, es que estoy esperando a una persona, no quiero ser gruesa, pero ... - ella parece muy constreñida.

Suspiro y retiro del bolsillo de mi abrigo la flor que dijo que llevaría, colocando sobre la mesa.

\- La persona que usted espera ... Soy yo. - revelé por fin y me sentía con el impacto de mis propias palabras.

Miyako se enrojeció completamente a los ojos, algunas lágrimas brotaron escurrían por sus mejillas. Comencé a intentar justificarme inmediatamente.

\- Nunca quise llegar tan lejos, mi intención no eraengañar a usted, yo ... yo sólo quería hablar con usted,tiene su atención ...

Ella sacudió la cabeza y ya ha comenzado a aumentar de tomar sus pertenencias y retirar, me puse de pie para listo sosteniéndola por la muñeca.

\- Por favor, yo imploro que me deje explicar mis motivos.

\- ¿Sus motivos? ¿SUS MOTIVOS? - Gritó haciendo que todos en el lugar mirara hacia nosotros y tiró el brazo abruptamente. - Nunca me sentía tan engañada, traicionada, tan tonta. Yo le revelé cosas muy personales, me abrí como que se abre en un diario y me mienten mientras yo era sincera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugar con mis sentimientos de esa manera, qué te hice?

\- Erabroma, es que ...

\- Sólo se utiliza otro nombre, otra imagen, otra vida? Sólo me hizo creer que había encontrado a alguien especial para luego soplar mi castillo de cartas jugando la verdad de que era falso, era todo falso.

\- Otro nombre, otra foto sí, pero otra vida no. He sido sincero en casi todo.

Tal vez yo no haya escogido bien las palabras y como respuesta ella me dio un chasquido tapa en la cara, que me hizo girar el rostro acompañado el impacto.

\- YO SIEMPRE fui sincera contigo EN TODO, entonces toma tu QUASE y mete en aquel lugar. Estoy seguro de que usted debe haber tenido mucha diversión a mis costas, espero que haya aprovechado, porque no quiero ver su cara NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA!

Ella me da la espalda y la veo alejándose, el solado de sus botas resonando por el piso del local era el único sonido que se oía. Todavía estaba aturdido sosteniendo el lugar donde la tapa fue desechada. No tuve capacidad alguna de contener las lágrimas y para cerrar la noche con llave de oro noté que algunas de las parejas me reconocieron, no sé si grabaron o sacaron fotos, no me importa.

Una de las camareras de la confitería vino a mí y fue muy amable.

\- Sucede siempre, trabajo aquí hace mucho tiempo, crea que no es la primera vez. Ustedes van a estar bien. - eso no era de su cuenta, sino cómo se puede rechazar gentilezas en momentos así? - Siéntate aquí, te traigo un chocolate caliente, por la casa.

\- No, no lo necesita, yo ya voy.

\- No está, no. No seas orgulloso, no es bueno salir con la cabeza fuera del lugar, se siente espere el chocolate caliente, deje las ideas volver al lugar, después vaya.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso por mí?

\- Porque un día ya estuve en su lugar e hicieron lo mismo por mí. A veces se trata de muchas rocas empinadas antes de encontrar la fuente, las mejores cosas requieren trabajo duro.

En el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea una persona que no sea una persona que no sea de su familia, padres y Wormmon.

Confieso que, estaba muy perdido, sin saber cómo concertar todo eso. Busqué tardar por un tiempo hasta que mis padres se recogían para dormir. Cuando llegué, entré sordo y puse los dulces en la nevera, me bajaré hasta mi habitación y por suerte mi pareja estaba durmiendo.

¡Era eso, mañana era día de los enamorados y la chica que amo dije que nunca más quiere hablar conmigo, perfecto! Me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y abrazando las rodillas, incluso en mi cuenta apagada yo había guardado todo historial de conversaciones, así que me quedé releyendo todo, sus desahogos, sus fofuras, las payasadas ... Deseé no ser yo y realmente ser ese el perfil que creé entonces me di cuenta de que dije la verdad, todo eso soy yo, menos el nombre y la foto.

Después de mucho leer las conversaciones y lamentarme por lo que perdí, decidí hacer la única cosa que hacer, llamé el ordenador, abrí el e-mail y empecé a escribir desde el principio contando detalladamente todo lo que hice y los motivos que me llevaron a hacer, como me siento sobre eso, lo que deseo para el futuro en fin.

"Estimado

Miyako, por favor lea:

No sabemos adecuadamente apreciar lo que tenemos hastaperder, así que con todos los seres humanos y por loestaba conmigo. Cuando me junté al grupo me daba una atención diferenciada, por favor no niegue, no era algo de mi cabeza. No voy a mentir que al principio me sentía sofocado, constreñido, usted me trataba como si yo fuera diferente, como si yo no tuviera capacidad de caminar con las propias piernas y el exceso de atención y cuidados que usted me daba me sofocaba, me dejaba a veces hasta nauseado, yo quería mirar para ti y decir "llega, me deja, me olvide" Aunque no dije nada empezaron a quedarse cada vez más lejos, ya no era más como antes. Educada, simpática, pero ... Era como si yo hubiera perdido la gracia para ti y al principio yo sólo quería saber por qué, ¿qué hice? Pero era mucho más allá, yo necesitaba, deseaba tener su atención de vuelta, no la que da a todos, sino la que me sofocaba. Me sentí incompleto y sin importancia.

Pensar en todo eso me estaba llevando la locura entonces aquel día Hikari-san tuvo la idea de la aplicación. No pensé dos veces, no quería su atención de nuevo. El hecho de verte creciendo, cada día más bonita y con nuevos amigos, mientras yo estaba trabado en el mismo punto, me hizo actuar como idiota, en mi cabeza pronto estarías enamorado y eso no podía permitir.

Me arrepiento de haber usado un nombre falso y una foto falsa, pero no me arrepiento de haberte confiado y leído tus confidencias, haberte divertido y divertido por ti, haber estado ansioso por cada ruidos que indicaba que un mensaje nuevo había llegado . Mi felicidad en tener su atención durante todo ese tiempo no era falsa.

Tal vez usted encuentre tonto, pero usted tiene hermanos, amigos que viven en el mismo edificio, compañeros de escuela, sé que es comunicativa entonces la atención nunca le faltó, es inteligente y cautivante. Tal vez sea imposible para ti, entender todo lo que hice, pues nuestras vidas son diferentes.

Y si usted está pensando "pero y la atención de los fangirls" olvide, esa atención no es sana y de que nunca me sentía. Estoy hablando de las personas importantes y usted es importante y mucho.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, me perdona por haber sido un idiota, pero fue un idiota que entendí que te amo.

Ichijouji Ken

Antes de enviar el valor carecía hecho clic y salió de la PC en toda la noche esperando una respuesta, que por desgracia no llegó.

...

dio cuenta de Tamachi, un día frío y nieve que cae. Mal dormido la noche pasada y no quise levantarme tenía miedo sobre las preguntas que venían sobre aquel asunto, me encogí debajo del edredón y me quedé allí como si pudiera huir del mundo. Pasó un tiempo hasta que mi madre vino a golpear la puerta de la habitación para llamar al café.

\- Acorda querido, ya son casi once horas.

\- Ya voy. - No quería tener que salir de allí, pero no quería llevar preocupaciones a mis padres, ni a Wormmon que ya me esperaba fuera de la cama. - Buenos días, Wormmon.

\- ¿Está pasando mal, Ken-chan? Usted está con ojeras horribles. - interrogué inocente

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Cómo fue el encuentro?

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Wormmon.

\- Ah, qué pena, yo quería saber. Todo bien entonces. - respondió decepcionado.

En el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea de su agrado, no se deje de hacer nada.

"Es genial, parece que las grabaciones y fotos de mi contratiempo con Miyako cayó en uno de esos programas de chismes, con derecho a leyenda" Ex genio y prodigio, Ichijouji Ken, lleva un fuera épico con derecho a la tapa, en la víspera del día de los novios " . Bufo contrariado y deslice la TV.

\- ¿Quieres conversar sobre eso? - Mi padre dobla su periódico en el regazo y me mira preocupado.

\- Lo siento, creo que no. - respondio devolviendo la tarjeta que me prestó.

\- Tenga fe en sus sentimientos y en la suya, si son verdaderos y fuertes, todo se resolverá. - Mi madre habla sonriendo me tirando para sentarme.

\- Pero lo que dejó a Miyako-san tan furiosa. - indaga un curioso Wormmon.

\- A la hora correcta prometo que lo contará todo. - después de decir eso un silencio reinó en el ambiente.

Poco comí en aquel café, así como en el bowl. Ya era fin de tarde y yo estaba acostado bajo el edredón mirando al techo, de vez en cuando miraba para ver si mi e-mal había sido respondido, pero nada. Wormmon asistía doradas con mi madre y mi padre descansaba en la oficina, la casa estaba silenciosa, siempre era.

Entonces era ese el final de la historia? Día de San Valentín y terminando ciertamente serán marcados como al día siguiente la noche perdí a mi primer amor ... Err ...

me dio la vuelta un par de veces, aburrido y ansioso, roto por dentro, sintiendo odio por mí mismo hasta que oí llamar a la puerta.

\- Puede entrar madre.

La puerta se abrió y el perfume invadió el ambiente antes de la persona, prácticamente saltó sentado sobre la cama y allí estaba ella, usaba una blusa gruesa de lana beige y un short negro, con medias negras de hilo grueso hasta los muslos, los cabellos estaban sin boina para esconderlos.

\- ¡Usted es horrible! - bromeó abriendo la puerta y pasando por ella.

\- Usted tampoco parece mucho mejor. - apunto a su cara que también demostraba que había llorado mucho.

De la sala oigo a mi madre gritar.

\- Ken, deje la puerta recostada.

\- ¡Madre! - la reprimenda avergonzada y Miyako se ríe.

\- Es que en cada casa, cuando mis hermanos toman sus novios, mis padres lo hacen y cuando visitan ..

\- Pero no son ... - interrumpió involuntariamente. - ¿Nosotros somos?

\- Podemos empezar con usted dando un pedazo en la cama, es incómodo ponerse de pie mirando hacia su cara de Edward Manos de tijera.

Arriba a la punta de la litera y ella escala las escaleras y se sienta colocando la bolsa del lado y mi almohada sobre su regazo.

\- Entonces ... - me temo.

\- Entonces ...- repite colocando algunas mechas detrás de las orejas.

\- ¿Leiste mi email?

\- Li sí.

\- ¿Y no me respondió?

\- yo estoy aquí. No?

\- Hablando conmigo, cosa que usted dijo que nunca más haría. Creo que es una buena señal.- chasque los dedos de las manos una en la otra, más por la ansiedad.

\- Yo no fui totalmente justa, no fue tan sincera como dije ¿Sabe por qué me alejé de ti? - a ojo confuso. - Porque yo sentía que me estaba enamorando, no quería que eso afecte nuestra amistad. Sé que soy exagerada y sofoco a la gente, como amiga, imagina como novia?

\- Me imagino, pero no me gustaría tener que imaginar. Creo que los dos ya imaginamos cosas demasiado por el Tinder, es hora de imaginar menos y vivir más.

\- Hm! Filosofado! - cantarola debochada. - Y lo que exactamente sugiere.

\- Aquellos planes, los sueños, las rabias y frustraciones, si quieres compartir conmigo personalmente? Vivimos lejos, lo sé, pero podemos revisar las visitas.

\- ¿Entonces estás formalmente pidiéndome en citas? ¿Es eso?

\- Es eso. - respiré profundamente.

\- Esta bien entonces. - ella toma la bolsa y saca un paño de dentro. - Creo que eso es tuyo.

\- ¿Eso es?

\- Sí. El chocolate que se da para el amor de su vida.

Cubrí la boca mirando hacia el envoltorio.

\- No sé qué decir o qué hacer ... - mi cara estaba en brasas y mi corazón parecía que iba a escapar.

\- Yo sugiero que usted abra y divida conmigo, pues tan pronto como los chocolates que trajé y dejé, Hawkmon y Wormmon, comiendo en la sala, acabar, ellos van a invadir esa habitación exigiendo más. - alertó divertida.

\- Es correcto. - fungí constreñimiento intentando contener las lágrimas que emblancaban mis ojos. - Están con un olor muy bueno. - Abrió el paquete, pero mis manos estaban trémulas y ella puso las suyas sobre la mía, ayudándome a abrir, luego cogió un chocolate y me puso en mi boca.

\- ¿Es bueno? - preguntó con aire de expectativa.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Quién hizo?

\- No, lo compré, todavía no soy muy buena en la cocina. - reveló naturalmente y ciertamente hice una expresión divertida.

\- Pues sí, si es de su gusto, un día podemos cocinar algo juntos, puedo enseñar. Sabes si quieres, si te gusta ... - me calló poniendo otro chocolate en mi boca.

\- Amare. Ahora hace otra cosa en que eres bueno. Cállate. - y luego selló nuestros labios suavemente, buen confieso que tragaba el chocolate con la sorpresa, suerte que no me engañe y pude retribuir el cariño.

Lo que al principio era un dulce presionar de labios seguía para ligeros aspirados en los labios uno del otro, el gusto de ella era tan bueno, cuando en medio de todo eso nuestras lenguas se encontraron, me sentía como si nada más existiera más allá de nosotros y las mariposas en mi estómago explotaron fuegos artificiales.

Estábamos besándonos, aprovechando, explorándonos en aquel contacto, que duró poco, pues como lo previsto por ella, los chocolates de nuestros compañeros acabaron y ellos vinieron a cobrar más. La puerta se abrió y se separó rápidamente, nuestros socios nos congeló mirando ..

\- Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Padre, madre el Ken-chan y la Miyako-san están enamorándose!

Bueno, así mi cuarto fue invadido por mis padres dando las felicitaciones y alertando sobre "no cerrar la puerta" que vergüenza, mis chocolates fueron atacados y no sólo por los Digimons. Y así fue como mi mejor amiga se volvió mi novia virtual y mi novia virtual se volvió mi ex mejor amiga, mi ex mejor amiga se convirtió en una novia real, del mundo real y que compartiendo cosas reales, porque el amor es complejo pero no imposible!


End file.
